1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming device, a pattern forming method, and a device manufacturing device, and more particularly, to a pattern forming device and a pattern forming method of forming a pattern in a plurality of areas of a surface of an elongated sheet material through a scanning exposure, and to a device manufacturing method of manufacturing an electronic device by using the pattern forming method.
2. Description of Related Art
The size of a flat display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel and a plasma display panel has been increased. For example, in the case of the liquid crystal display panel, as a glass substrate (large substrate) used for the manufacture thereof, a large substrate of which the length of a side is more than 3 m is used in order to efficiently manufacture a plurality of displays as a whole. For this reason, a stage device for holding the substrate increases in size in accordance with an increase in size of the substrate. In the stage device for treating a substrate weighing several tens of kg, the weight of a movable portion is almost equal to 10 tons, and the entire weight of the device exceeds 100 tons. For this reason, in the near future, the manufacture and the delivery of the substrate can be difficult due to a further increase in size of the substrate. In addition, it is certain that a large amount of investment is necessary for the infrastructure improvement due to a further increase in size of the stage device.
Meanwhile, there is known an exposure device which is mainly used in the field of manufacturing a printed interconnection substrate, and a roll-sheet-like recording medium is set as an exposure target object. When such an exposure device is applied to manufacture, for example, a liquid crystal display element, various problems caused by an increase in size of the above-described glass substrate can be solved. For this reason, this exposure device can be used as one of the exposure devices for manufacturing the liquid crystal display element in the future.
As the existing exposure devices for a sheet-like recording medium, for example, there are known exposure devices disclosed in Patent Documents (U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,645, US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0066715, U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,160). However, even when such exposure devices are directly used to manufacture the liquid crystal display element, it is difficult to manufacture the liquid crystal display element with desired precision. For example, in the liquid crystal display element, patterns are overlapped in a plurality of layers through an exposure. However, since each of the layers is subjected to a process, a phenomenon arises in that the sheet is contracted by heat or the like. Accordingly, such a phenomenon needs to be handled.